opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenaku Higure
'Zenaku Higure '(善悪･日暮れ, Higure Zen'aku, Nightfall, Good and Evil) Is a mysterious and powerfull individual who travels with his partner Jackal Knight who assissts him along with his adoptive daughter Maya Caroline, A silent, Calm and somewhat friendly individual who doesnt want any troubles with the World Goverment yet would tend to go against it if needed to. He is known as 'Overlord '(大君主, Dai Kunshu) because of his great power which rivals the power of a Shichibukai and might exceed it. Apearance Zenaku is a tall, Muscular man, His face is unknown because he constantly wears his knight-like armor which is grayish white with sharp claws on the gauntlets, The helmet has three horns on the forhead without a sharp tip, It also has black fur on the back of the helmet, Two eye holes so that Zenaku can see, A black cape with white fur linings on it. The armor is worn over a black outfit, It has a sword sheathed on the right side of the waist, Zenaku carries a spear with his that is also a flag with an unknown symbol on it. {C {C}After the timeskip Zenaku changed his apearance greatly by wearing an entirely new armor looking more knight like wearing a dark blue armor that has on the top of the helmet also sports a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the suit's back, His helmet has a stripe across the eyes for Zenaku to see through, The fingers are sharp same as the previous armor, Instead of a cape Zenaku changed it to metal threads with a sharp tip tha are attached to the back of the armor that stretch nearly to his feet, Zenaku still carries his spear only without its flag and his sword is where it always was, On the right side of his waist. Personality Zenaku is considered a complex individual because of how many people find it hard to understand him mainly because of him always wearing his knight armor, He also speaks in a serious and deep tone at most times always apearing serious to people which always fools those around him to thinking he doesnt take things easily, But that is always shown mistaken when he says things such as "Funny to here" to something he takes as a joke as he doesnt really get how jokes work as he doesnt even laugh to when someone tells a real joke for the fact that he always misses a joke. He is yet very kind to people around him as he is ready to even go against the goverment just to help someone, Zenaku is very honorable to people and has sympathy for his enemies, Yet he still has some flaws an example is that he mostly speaks in only a few words or one such as saying "Cute" to a girl that he meets and finds cute or "Ridiculous" to things or people that he finds ridiculous and doesnt bother to explain why. Zenaku's habit of speaking in only a few words is a running gag with him and Jackal Knight that every time Zenaku says one word or a few then Knight explains what Zenaku meant by those simple words, Yet sometimes Zenaku speaks more than just minor small words on a few occasions which most of them are being attacked or ambushed by many enemies or when he is actually feeling like talking. Every time that he is asked why is he constantly wearing his armor, Zenaku answers by simply saying "Because i feel comfort in it" or "Why not?" and when someone tries to take a peek into his armor to see his true identity Zenaku immediately threatens to harm the person if he tries to do that again. Equipment 'Unnamed Knight Armor: '''The first armor Zenaku wears before the timeskip which hides his entire body making many people want to know how he looks like behind his armor and whats his true face, The armor doesnt hold any special features yet it is presumably hard because of how Zenaku was able of coming out of an explosion without a single visible scratch on his armor, Either he used his Devil Fruit to make it harder or not is currently unknown. '''Black Knight Armor '(黒騎士の鎧, Kuro Kishi no Yoroi): Zenaku's second and presumably more powerful armor which it is as its name implies a black armor which Zenaku has stated is much harder than his previously unnamed armor, Though its full potential hasnt been revealed yet it has been hinted by Zenaku that this armor holds more potential than a regular armor. 'Satsuriku '(殺戮, Bloodlust): Zenaku's Ō Wazamono grade sword with a blood red colored blade which is said to be colored by actual blood of its former owners and the blade itself was made using its creatores very flesh making it a unique kind of sword, Incredibly solid, Sharp and it being surprisingly powerful even after being made out of things that arent essentianaly sharp or hard, It is unknown how this sword was made yet what is known is that its creator has used an Unnamed Paramecia classed Devil Fruit to create the sword, This sword runs in the Zenaku's family for generations and according to him he is the 12th Generation owner of Satsuriku. 'Spear: '''A spear that Zenaku is always seen carrying as a normal walking stick, The spear's sharp tip is made out of sea stone which gives Zenaku an advantage against Devil Fruit users also making the spear's tip unbreakable, The spear's body is made out of normal metal which on many occasions is destroyed in some way but the tip is still found by either Knight or Zenaku then it is repaired with a new body yet the same tip. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Most of Zenaku's physical prowess are above that of an average human having strength, Speed, Endurance and durability that exceeds an ordinary humans, Firstly his strength is superhuman to a degree that he can lift a whole house with both his hands and throw it at his enemies as well as carry heavy boulders and break then to small pieces with a single hit, Zenaku's speed and reflexes are also as great as his strength for how he can dodge an attack from behind quick enough that it would have an after image of Zenaku being injured, That was first seen when he was trying to save a baby Maya from bandits when he dodged an arrow that came to him from behind, At first it apeared that it pierced the back of his head and went front until it reached the other side through his right eye when it was actually his helmet solely, Zenaku was then seen that he ducked down without hsi helmet meaning that the after image was him being hit by the arrow when he wasnt. Zenaku also has great endurance that would surpass that of a normal human as he can endure being stabbed in the shoulder and at the stomach, He was able of enduring even greater pain such as the pain he got when he was poisoned trying to protect Maya, Zenaku was able of enduring the pain of the poison for 10 whole hours before losing consciousness showing great endurance and great ambition for wanting to protect Maya. Zenaku's durability isnt just about his physical body's strength but also his armor's strength as he always wears it, It always gets the first hit before Zenaku and hardly apears with a scratch if its either the effects of his Devil Fruit or the armors very own strength remains unknown, Yet Zenaku's very own durability is very enhanced that when he wasnt wearing his helmet and was hit several times on the face he had no apparant scratch nor visible bleeding on his face showing great durability. He is also a highly prespective combatant examinning every small detail about his enemy's movements being able of predicting their next move and countering them, Zenaku can also examin the movements of several enemies countering them all at once by dodging them and evantually attacking them at the right moment, Zenaku was able of doing so while protecting the baby Maya from the bandits without letting her get any visible harm. Swordsmanship Skills Zenaku is an accomplished swordsman having a great reputation for his great skills in cutting very hard materials such as steel, He can also counter two enemies with simply one hand by blocking, Dodging then attacking them in surprise when they wouldnt expect it, He can even take on a large group of people by his own with his sword and spear and thanks to his superhuman strength Zenaku can cause extremely powerful air projectiles that can break through brick walls shortly after its impact with it, When Zenaku uses his swordsmanship skills along with his Devil Fruit powers it doesnt cause much of a difference with his own physical skills but it does increase its power tremendously when he uses attacks such as slicing through space itself which causes more damage then his ordinary attacks. Spear Skills Zenaku's skills using a spear are incredible to a degree that he can take on an entire pirate crew by his own only using his spear, Thanks to his great reflexes and speed Zenaku can quickly counter several enemies at once because of his spears long length he has a larger blocking area that he can dodge three swords with his whole spears staff length, Zenaku mostly uses his spear as a staff because of its small blade which is more useful against Devil Fruit users because its made out of sea stone, He can attack the very viral organs of his enemy's body easily because of him examinning every detail about his enemy's movements that way he can predict there next move and quickly counter then killing them by stabbing their viral organs such as the neck using his spears tip. As said before the blade on the tip of Zenaku's spear is made out of pure sea stone which gives an advantage against Devil Fruit users especially Logia classed ones for that very reason Zenaku makes sure he doesnt lose the blade that is why the staff always gets broken or destroyed and the blade is saved, Also thanks to his armor and gauntlets the sea stone blade doesnt affect Zenaku because it doesnt have any direct contact with him thus he can freely touch it as long as his wearing his armor or gauntlets. Devil Fruit ''For More Information Go To Ankoku Ankoku no Mi Zenaku has eaten the Ankoku Ankoku no Mi a Paramecia class Devil Fruit which allows him to manipulate Dark Matter which opens him a large variety of abilities allowing to rewrite the laws of physics to some extend as well as control a variety of space related elements to an extend, These space related elements include plasma, Cosmic energy, Gravity, Light and to some degree even space which is the ability that Zenaku uses the most to cut through space itself causing damage that cannot be repaired very easily. Trivia *Zenaku's pre timeskip apearance is based on the unamed Raven Tail member from Fairy Tail and his post timeskip apearance is based on Berserker from Fate/Zero Night Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Humans